<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Más humano by Moe89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607588">Más humano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89'>Moe89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Berlino a volte la guardava in quel modo assurdo, come se stesse per ucciderla o per saltarle addosso da un momento all’altro e a Nairobi venivano i brividi.<br/>Le partivano dalla radice dei capelli e le percorrevano tutta la schiena fino a raggiungere la punta dei piedi."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Más humano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>M</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>ÁS HUMANO</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p>
  <em>Te quedas a mi lado</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Y el mundo me parece</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Más amable</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Más humano</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Menos raro</em>
</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Berlino a volte la guardava in quel modo assurdo, come se stesse per ucciderla o per saltarle addosso da un momento all’altro e a Nairobi venivano i brividi.<br/>Le partivano dalla radice dei capelli e le percorrevano tutta la schiena fino a raggiungere la punta dei piedi. Il modo che aveva di guardarla, però, non l’aveva mai sorpresa. Nairobi aveva capito subito che tipo di uomo era Berlino, sin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva conosciuto. Era una cacciatore, un predatore addestrato. Puntava e sbranava.<br/>Nairobi ne aveva incontrati tanti di uomini come lui nella sua vita, più di quanti le piacesse ricordare. Uomini privi di scrupoli, che consideravano l’amore al di sopra dell’oggetto amato e che per questo tendevano a lasciarsi dietro una scia di cuori infranti e danni impossibili da riparare. Uomini che non sopportavano la solitudine e non perché non amassero loro stessi, ma, al contrario, perché si adoravano a tal punto da esigere un pubblico a cui dimostrarlo.<br/>Nairobi di uomini del genere in abito elegante non ne aveva mai incontrati, certo, però avrebbe riconosciuto quello sguardo, quel sorriso assassino, ad occhi chiusi.<br/>Era stato questo il motivo principale per cui aveva tentato di tenersi alla larga da Berlino il più a lungo possibile. Non voleva rischiare di andarsi a cacciare in un guaio da cui sarebbe stato difficile uscire, soprattutto visto e considerato che avrebbero dovuto convivere per giorni.<br/>Poi però Tokyo era impazzita e Nairobi si era ritrovata a dover fronteggiare una situazione assurda… stando dalla parte di Berlino.<br/>Quando aveva scoperto che Tokyo aveva deciso di giocare alla roulette russa con lui, aveva anche pensato di sfondare la porta per entrare. Ma poi Tokyo aveva detto quelle cose, quelle su suo figlio, e Nairobi si era fermata. Immobile. Spenta.<br/>La stronza aveva colpito dritto alla giugulare e lo aveva fatto non con i denti, ma con la verità, che era anche peggio. L’aveva distrutta in maniera irreparabile.<br/>Poi era arrivato Mosca e tutto si era risolto per il momento. O comunque <em>quasi</em> tutto.<br/>Era stato in quel momento, dopo che Mosca era riuscito a risolvere la situazione, prima che Berlino avesse il tempo di pensare ad una controffensiva o che Tokyo ricaricasse la pistola, che Nairobi si era ritrovata fregata. Perché in quella breve frazione di secondo in cui lei e Berlino si erano ritrovati da soli a riflettere su cosa fosse meglio fare e su come comportarsi in attesa di una chiamata del professore, Nairobi aveva visto in Berlino qualcosa in più oltre che allo stronzo narcisista di sempre. Aveva visto un uomo malato, destinato a morire troppo giovane e in maniera troppo umiliante; un uomo orgoglioso e ostinato, un uomo raffinato. Un ladro vecchio stile.<br/>Un uomo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e le mani tremanti. Mani che Nairobi strinse fra le sue, in silenzio, nel pieni di una rapina e con sì e no due ore di sonno alle spalle. E Berlino la guardò di nuovo, stavolta con uno sguardo che Nairobi non aveva mai visto e che non riconobbe, perché con gratitudine prima non l’aveva mai guardata nessuno. Allora arrossì, ma non lo lasciò andare.     </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>